How we meet
by fictionlover94
Summary: The date of fanny and patton and after decommissioning. Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. \**

**A/N: Okay, I was watching cheaper by the dozen two and I thought Mr. Fulbright would be the type to spy on his daughter while on a date, thus this Story being born.**

Mr. Fulbright sat in his car, parked in his drive way. His daughter was going out on a date, and he was there to make sure it wasn't going to get ugly. Make sure his daughter wasn't going out with a rapist. Or worse some one that can take her away from him. He loved his daughter, and wasn't in a hurry for them to grow up.

**%%%%%**

Patton rang the doorbell to the Fulbright household. In his hand was sunflowers it was appriopate for the summer night. Her brother Paddy opened the door, and looked at him. His face said that he was shocked. It was true it had taken awhile for Fanny to be okay with boys.

"Hi-"

"I'm Paddy, and your Patton. I was wondering why you want to date my sister. She doesn't like boys that much you know." He looked at him with wide eyes that looked at him accusingly and innocently. His eyes was green, entirely different from Fanny's blue.

He looked at him squarely in the eyes, ready to answer any question fired at him. Truth was he really had no clue why he wanted to date Fanny. They both had short tempers, stubborn, bossy, and well loud. He loved that she was different from most girls he guessed. She would never show her sensitive side. She was competitive, and just liked her.

"Paddy-" He was cut short when Fanny came down stairs. Her red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. A couple of strands fell from the knot. She had on a jean flowing skirt to her knees, green tank, and orange blouse. She had on no make up, and was very pretty.

"Paddy leave." She said to him directly than saying anything to him. Paddy looked at both of them, then at Patton.

"Not now Fanny. Patton, since my dad is not here I'll be the one quesioning you." Fanny looked at him her eye brows raised and Paddy still backed down at bit.

"Okay where are you going? And when will you be home?' he asked. Her other little brother showed up in the door. He had her red hair, and blue eyes. His pjs was hanging loosly on him.

"If you could keep out for as long as you like. Keep her forever!" He said and left before his sister could make a remark. She looked at him, and didn't open her mouth. Shaunie was mumbling to himself. Paddy looked at him and waited for an answer. Patton squared his shoulders and looked him right in the eye.

"Dinner, and a movie."

"Bye Paddy," she said getting happy when he left. Both of them set out into the night. It was warm and both walked toward the movie theatre.

"So what movie is it?" she asked her skirt swaying in the wind. She looked at him with light blue eyes. They lost the gleam in her eye that shoned with hate. Now it was replaced with something else he really couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You pick."

"One of the best things about scary movies is being scared. I wouldn't minde a chickflick or comedy."

"I think there is a movie that is a combination of scary, girly, and humor."

"Oh really and whats it called?"

"Happy bunny goes to prison. The first rated R movie that is in fact a cartoon." Both of them broke into a fit of laughter. Fanny was leaning over holding her stomach, and Patton put his hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Boss looked on and was disgusted. A rated R movie? Hardly apprioate, he was going to have to watch this boy. At least they haven't kissed yet.


	2. What about decommissioning

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. This isn't part of the date, more like a flashback...**

Patton Drilovsky felt his stomach drop. Today was his 13th birthday June 13. He was no longer a kid's next door operative as of today. Soon, some time today, some one was going after him and take him away.

Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He thought of his friends. Rachael Decommissioned last month, the 44s decommissioned a week ago. Wally in 4 months and Fanny in three months.

Fanny. Fanny Fulbright a girl that hated his guts and any boy in the kids next door for that matter. She was once in charge of decommissioning but she had her promotion. Now he wished she was decommissioning him. One of his secrets was that he liked her. He could see through that mask she put on and knew that she was suffering.

~*~*~*~_**Flashback**_ ~*~*~*~*~

"_Hi, is this swing taken?" asked the six year old Patton to the 6 year old Fanny. The girl had wavy red hair and dressed in green. He liked those colors and though that he didn't know her she was nice. It was well past dinner time and he didn't notice any one around him, but her._

"_No," she said looking up from her feet. She looked up briefly at him and smiled. _

"_You know what I noticed, you're wearing green and your hair is red. It's kind of like Christmas came earl-"Her voice cut him off. _

"_What wrong with that, boy" She snapped her blue eyes meet his. They were sorta pretty. He frowned at her, what was her deal, she wouldn't even let him finish. _

"_Nothing's wrong with that. I love Christmas it's my favorite time of the year. Now whenever I look at you, I'll think of something happy." He watched her turn a light shade of pink. She mumbled a thank you and went back to swinging. _

"_My name is Patton. Patton Gustave Drilovsky, I'm polish." She giggled and he shot her a dirty look. _

"_What's so funny?" _

"_Your middle name, it sounds funny." Then she went on giggling. He furrowed his brow, and looked back. _

"_It's my dad's middle name and my grandpa's first name. They're war heroes. When I get older I'm going to be exactly like them." _

"_You know war is bad, people die in wars." _

_"Well my family hasn't yet. Whats your name, I bet it sounds a biy funny as my name sounded to you." She was quiet and mumbled her name under her breath. _

_"Fanny, Francine Diana Fulbright. Go ahead and laugh at it. Before you do just know that i can put you head first in a grabage can if i have to." _

_"Why would I laugh? You middle name is my mom's first name. Did some one make fun of your name or something?" She nodded her head and wiped something from her eyes. _

_"I HATE boys, except for you." Her eyes narrowed at him but he didn't flinch. "Maybe, I don't hate you. My brothers are always teasing me. Some bigger kids was picking on me, and they hit me. They were a bunch of boys. I stood up for my self and got it even worse. My daddy, hits me sometimes when he drinks. That started when my grandparents on his side died." _

_Patton didn't know what to think. She was hit, and picked on? She was just a seven year old kid, hardly a threat. But he didn't even know her that well, to report what was happening to her. _

_"Oh, well do you want some ice cream, it'll cheer you up. He ran off and came back with an ice cream sandwich. This was the least he could do. He didn't want her to pity them. He handed her one and he opened his. _

_"Thank you," she smiled at him and ate hers slowly. She could hear her name being called and she turned to him. _

_"Thanks again for the ice cream. If you need some one to argue with I'm your girl. I have to go-" _

_"Wait!" leaning in a bit he pressed his cold lips to her cheek. He blushed, she hit his shoulder and ran off. He watched her leave and thought, why was he stupid enough to do that. _

_~*~*~*~*~***End flashback**~*~*~*~*~*~* _

Patton stared out the window, and just thought. He grabbed a yellow pad of legal paper and wrote down everything. The flash back and how he felt about her. It was going to go to her. He wrote another letter to his other friends. Wally and Herbie was the other two he wrote.

"You are hearby arrested for the crime of being a teenager," said a voice behind him. The gun that he was going to use in his hands. He locked eyes with Fanny's sucessor. He looked at the weapon at his feet. He threw the weapon down at her feet. She raised her eyebrows and the guys behind her took him away.

"Now any last words, teenager." she demanded. The last words in his mind was teenager,a crime that everybody went through.

"No, but could you give these to 65.3, 86, and numbuh 4?" He nodded toward the yellow paper. the girl took the letters and with out any remorse decomissioned him.

Hannah Jackson, stared at the letter patton wanted to let his friends have. Making sure they didn't have any instructions, she read them. Wally's had a flash back of both of them in training. Herbie, taught him about 2x4 tech. Fanny's about his feelings. Her eyes went wide, when she read the last one. Aww, he liked her. She slipped Fanny's note into her mail box and ran when she heard Fanny coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. This isn't part of the date, more like a flashback...**

**Authors note: ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

**2 weeks later**

Patton stared at the girl struggling with her locker. Her wavy red hair bounced each time she moved. He thought her hair would be soft to touch. He had been watching her for a while, but not in a stalker-ish way. He had a crush on the red head girl, Fanny. They didn't really have any classes together but, knew her schedule. His journalism class had a computer printout of all the students schedules, called the stalker list. It was basically used for taking kids out of class for interviews on there projects. Besides he just liked her.

"Need help?" She turned and looked at him.

"Uh sure," she moved out of the way and he looked at her. The combination was the one thing he needed from her in order to help. She looked at him expediently.

"What the combo?"

"6, 19, 45," she rattled off and slowly memorizing her combination he managed to open it. She shot him a beautiful smile that he loved about her. It really light up her features. Her blue eyes was something that he liked about her too. He looked at her locker, a green jacket on one hook, her back pack on the other. Textbooks he guessed arranged by class. A picture of her and her friend on the door.

"Thanks Patton was a bit shocked that the girl he was watching for awhile knew his name. He couldn't remember anything from his childhood. So did he know her in the past? He thought that this would be the perfect time for asking her out.

"Um Fanny, do you want to go out this Saturday?" Her eyes looked as small as dots, and looked a bit pale.

"Um well sure. But i can't promise that I'll remember the date, though." She was nervous and looked around. Finally the girl he liked was going to go out with him. He wanted to do a happy dance but decided against it. Instead his black eyes light up and stepped out of the way so she could get her stuff.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 5."

"Patton-" the bell rang and kids soon filled the hall wall to wall. He just smiled and let the crowd take him. Problem, Fanny was going to be decommissioned the day after.

Well the date, came and went. They went out for ice cream and watch the sunset. It was quite pretty and they shared a kiss. It wasn't exactly her first. That was with Patton when they were 6, her second with nineteenth century. He dropped her off and was about to kiss her once again.

"Fanny," he could hear her fathers voice. That was his cue to say good night right now. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him right back.

"Good night..." he said dreamily. He loved her. Whoa back up just a strong bond between them. Not love no matter how hard he wanted it. Mr. Fulbright looked at him disgusted. A look of hate was in his eye. At least his daughter was happy. However his look said you hurt her your out of here got it? Patton left and the next morning he woke up in panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Last night, fanny was having a nightmare he guessed. She rolled out of bed and hit her head hard on the night stand. She was suffering from short term memory loss. Short term memory loss, would she remember him? Biting his lip he rang on the Fulbright's door bell. Her brother Shaunie answered the door bell.

"Hi Patton you came to see Fanny didn't you?" He looked a little disappointed and pointed his way up to her room Her parents were already gone as soon as the doctor left.

"Fanny wake up," he said softly. She looked at him. His black eyes looked at her sincerely, and concerned. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He just held her close and found how nice it was.

"Your..."

"Patton Drilovsky I'm your boyfriend we have been dating for 3 weeks now." She looked back at him. Oh, she mumbled.

"You smell nice, like chocolate." He looked down at her. She didn't remember him. She looked down at her forest green sheets and red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry i can't remember. I can't remember anything, from my childhood. Its confusing, so your my boyfriend?" She blinked up at him and he smiled.

"Yes I am. You have 2 very good friends Rachael Mckenzie and Kuki Sanban-"

"They came over already. What a way to spend your thirteenth birthday huh? Amnesia and laying in bed. So have we uh kissed yet?" She was even more red, and he was red too. Kissing, people usually did then said. Eager to do so, he leaned in brushed strands of red hair from her face and kissed. When they were done she smiled coyly at him.

"You want to go get some ice cream? My treat." He nodded. She left for the bathroom to change and they soon left.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

**Authors note: ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

**Back to date:**

Fanny was laughing her butt off. They actually sneeked into a R rated movie. It had been 5 years since they meet after decommissioning. 5 years of a love hate relationship. And them showing each other that they hated each other.

_Flash Back_

_Patton and Fanny was in the hate relationship right now. A boys -vs- girls basketball game between the 8th grade teams. Patton had the ball and was going to throw it to Kyle Sanders. Fanny was on him trying to get the ball. _

_"You know you can't get the Pat Daddy." As he twirled around and Fanny not too fast fell over his foot. Her ankle was sprained and she was close to tears. She never really cried in public. She never cried in front of anybody, not even him. Her team gathered around, and Patton had his hand on her shoulder. Angry at him she pushed him, his upper arm bleeding. _

_"Fulbright, Drilovsky your benched for the game." Mr. Conners the gym teacher who was sleeping, woke up to the fight. They both limply walked off to the bleachers and sat down. The game went on as Fanny fixed both of them up. _

_"Fanny I didn't mean to sprain your ankle."He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned red under his touch. _

_"Its all right." Right then they knew it went from hate to love relationship for a while. _

_End Flashback_

"Okay so I heard this diner had some really good milkshakes," said Patton. She smirked at him and they walked in. It was like a diner back in the 70s. The floor was blue and white tiles. White and blue booths, and fluorescent lighting. The waitresses in blue skirts and white collared shirts.

"Very authentic to the 70s. So the milkshakes are really that great?" asked Fanny slyly. She was enjoying this date. She just had a strange feeling she was being watched. Quickly she turned her head, Patton's mouth was filled with her red hair.

"Oh sorry Pattion," she said.

"Its all right. Is something wrong?" he looked at her questionally. He wouldn't get upset over something like this.

"No I just have this weird feeling I'm being watched." They shared a small smile and she noticed his eyes was really a blackish color then brown. She let out a nervous laugh and Patton grabbed her hand.

"Table for 2," asked a waitress with a streak of blue in it. They nodded and led them to a table in the corner of the room.


	5. Mr Bosses POV

****

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

**Authors note: ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

_Mr. POV [this is where it gets good] _

Mr. Boss followed them into the diner. It reminded him when he was a teenager and took Lauren out. They even shared a malted milk ball. Thinking of that, Lauren was his wife. What if Fanny ended up marrying this boy. He hated this boy. You see Mr. Boss was locked in Arctic Prison. That boy, not sure what happened was in charge of it. It was his fault he was there.

He rubbed his temples and shook his head.

A lady with auburn hair walked up to him.

"How many?" she asked and chewing gum at the same time. Disgusting he could hear her chew. He peaked over her shoulder at Fanny and her date. He still didn't know his name. The women was looking at him expently.

"Uh yea table for-"

"Two please," said the horrible familiar voice. The toilet themed man stood behind him. He had that ugly smile on his face he just wanted to slap. The waitress looked at them, and smirked. She led them to a table not too far from his daughters table.

"So what are you doing here Mr. Boss?" he asked chirply. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ohh tell me! Tell me! Tell me please!" A couple of people at nearby tables stared at them. Mr. Boss shot him a look that shut him up and he did. People went back to there greasy burgers and shakes.

"I'm spying on my daughter. She's on a date."

"Ohh I see. So your going to beat the guy up when they start kissing?" Mr. Boss who was watching his daughter, didn't hear what the toiletman was saying. They were laughing about something obviously funny. There knees was touching and he wanted to shake that boy silly.

"Then again you dont' have to beat him up. You can like threaten him."

"Yea sure Lou." The Toiletnator stood up abruptly and whispered to him. Which one are they." Mr. Boss looked at him like he was nuts, then again he is nuts. Lou tracked to where he was watching.

"Excuse me." His daughter and the boy looked at him with raised eyebrows. They exchanged a look. Then Mr. Boss saw the boy grab his daughters hand and squeeze it. What ever the toiletnator was saying wasn't doing any good.

"I'm back," he announced and his daughter was looking at him. Her whole face was red. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears or a screaming fit. The boy looked over at him and shook his head in what appeared to be shame. The boy moved over to her side of the booth, and she buried her face in his jacket.

Boy was he in trouble with her when they got home.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

**Authors note: ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

__

A man in a toilet suit walked up to them. Patton rolled his eyes, and Fanny slapped a hand to her face. This night wasn't really going to be that interesting.

"I'll be watching you," he said in an creepy voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. Patton took her hand and squeezed it.

"Who are you?" asked Patton. Man he was getting mad, and protective of her. She kinda liked the feeling. Maybe they would be something more than boyfriend and girlfriend some day.

"I am the toiletnator, fear me." They looked at each other and burst into a small fit of laughter. The toiletnator walked off to Mr. Boss. Fanny and Patton followed him with there eyes. Fanny gasped and turned a brilliant shade of red. Her father was here spying on her, while on a date. Her face was turning the shade of a tomato.

"Fanny are you okay?" His eyes traveled to Mr. Boss, who was talking to the toilet guy.

"Do you know them?" he tried once more.

"The guy in the suit with the cigar is my dad. He was spying on us. He was actually spying on us! That's rude and inconsiderate. I don't know which to do scream or cry." She turned a bit away from him.

"Fanny it'll be a bit awkward." He sat next to her. Not know what was going to happen next she buried her face into his shirt. Patton patted her back and looked at Mr. Boss. He looked like his daughter for a tiny bit.

%%%%%%%%%%

Outside, Mr. Fulbrights car was parked. Patton being the gentleman he was walked Fanny up.

"He's going to yell. I'm going to yell Patton." He said giving him his jacket back. He shook his head and she pulled it close to her.

"You can call me if you want," he offered and she smiled. Feeling a bit nervous Fanny hugged him. Patton leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight. She kissed back and didn't want it to end.

"Good night Fanny." Then he left to his car. Fanny walking inside with a dreamy smile on her face.

Review this Chapter 


	7. Last Chapter

****

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the kids next door. Stop harrasing me. I'm a 15 year old girl that only has 7 bucks in her wallet. I can't own that many things with that kind of cash. **

**Authors note: ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

"Daddy I really like him. I know he's not trying to get in my pants," argued Fanny. Mr. Boss rolled his eyes of course this was what they were going to fight about. Him telling her that the boy she was seeing was no good.

"Fanny I was only there for your protection. I love you sweetie," said Mr. Boss trying to turn her back into the sweet girl she really was. He was half the reason why she hated boys in the first place.

"Daddy, I have the right to date who I please and you can't stop that. I really like him. Not the same way you feel about mom, but something a bit more. I'm a senior in high school. I plan on going to college to get a doctor degree. I'm not going to let him controll my life, like Rick was."

"What was wrong with that Rick kid? He wasn't going to control your life."

"Daddy he told me he didn't want me to go to college. He said I was ment to stay at home and care for a house and kids. At least if I married Patton he would be treating me right." Mr. Boss's eyes went wide. If she was thinking to get married to this guy.

"I'm not letting you get married."

"I wasn't talking about getting married! I'm done here," she screamed and left. Shaunie and Paddy looked at him from the door. There faces read good luck getting her to forgive you.

She was his daughter and no one was going to take her from him. Not even a boy. She would always be his little girl.


End file.
